VARC-9212 "Mute"
VARC-9212, named Jason and nicknamed "Mute", was a human male who served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic's 111th Heavy Brigade as a Corporal and Advanced Recon Commando during the Clone Wars. Jason was born on Coruscant sometime before the Clone Wars began. When he was one year old, an accident occurred which made him permanently mute. This resulted in his family abandoning him at the age of five, and he was on his own until he turned eighteen, when he enlisted in the Republic Military. Mute was a silent killer, mostly sent on covert missions by himself or with a partner. He spent two years in a regular infantry unit until the Clone Wars broke out, which led to his transfer into the 111th. He met and befriended a fellow mute lieutenant nicknamed "Flight" and they had chemistry. He was sent on several missions, including ones classified as suicidal like one he partook in on Umbara. His sister Jessica also served in the Grand Army, as a member of the 501st Legion. It was later revealed that she was confirmed KIA on Umbara. During a stay on Coruscant, he, Lieutenant Vengeance, Captain Kara and a few other remarkable members of the Heavy Brigade went to a cantina called the Desert Storm in Coruscant's undercity, when they were set upon by a group of highly equipped mercenaries. They'd found a device they were after and planted explosives, which blew half of Kara's legs off and sent her careening into a wall. Mute himself suffered severe internal and external bleeding, his arm was blown off and his head received trauma. Mute and Kara spent time in bacta tanks recovering. Flight visited Mute and shed tears when she saw his injuries, but when Mute recovered and was released, he comforted Flight and gave her a voice module which Kara had given him so that they could communicate. Mute had disappeared for a while, with Flight worrying about him. Mute was presumed to have perished in an explosion, whereas in reality he did not. He was captured, lost his memory, was implanted with false memories and was experimented on. The explosion was a means to falsify his death. Under the new alias "Rebirth", Mute joined the Remnants, a paramilitary group hellbent on taking down the Republic with terrorist-style attacks. He quickly climbed the ranks to captain, placing himself directly beneath the mysterious leader known only as Reincarnate. Mute's only recollection about his early childhood was his years before eighteen, and his encounters with Flight. Mute, now Rebirth, was on his way to an objective when he stumbled upon a standard trooper in the Remnants named "Revival", he grew to like him and promoted him to one of his top lieutenants. Later that day, Rebirth stumbled upon Brew of the 111th, who called him by his old name. With his enhanced agility augmentation and his master dueling with knives, he fought Brew and managed to pin the clone to a wall, stabbing him in the knee and arms, though he was unable to get Brew to give in and yield, but was interrupted by the arrival of Major Alexis Deltern. Later on, Rebirth performed multiple operations against the criminal gangs on Coruscant, taking their weaponry and supplies and leaving the letter "R", which would later become a feared symbol in the Coruscant underworld.Category:Character Category:Human Category:Volunteer Category:VARC Category:VARC-9212 Category:Corporal Category:Volunteer Corporal Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:111th Heavy Brigade Category:GGN